Tragic
by Syreina
Summary: Seth is a foster child that runs from his problems. Is he running from his best chance at a family or is he truly on his own? Numerous characters and pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Glenn stands on the porch waiting as the social worker walks a 13 year old boy up to their porch. Mark walks out and crosses his arms. The Social worker smiles softly at Glen and Mark, "I know you guys just adopted two boys and you're doing me a favour by taking Seth in. Your his last chance.. after this we have to send him to the homeless shelter."

Glenn looks at the smaller boy and knows Seth would be eaten alive there, "Trish. We're not going to let a boy we could help go there."

Trish nods and then turns to Seth smiling softly, her heart breaking since she knows this isn't Seth's fault, "Seth this is Glen and Mark, they're going to take care of you."

Seth looks at them and nods.

Trish looks at Mark and Glen, "he doesn't talk much since his mom was murdered."

Seth fidgets and Mark moves forward and takes Seth's hand, "Come on kid, lets get you moved in."

Seth shrugs and holds his backpack closer to himself and follows him.

Glen looks at Trish, "He's so.. small and Delicate.. why?"

Trish shakes her head, "he's got a puppy look but he doesn't talk or cuddle. He's not what foster parents want to keep."

Glenn shakes his head and then looks at his sons, Dean and Roman walking down the sidewalk. His own sons where the same way and years later they opened up. It just takes time. Glen looks at her, "That's bullshit those people shouldn't be fostering anymore."

Trish whispers, "I agree."

* * *

><p>Over the next couple days Seth just stays in his room. He attends school but doesn't talk or interact really with anyone. Glen and Taker can't really get any information out of him other then what was in the file that Trish gave them. Then some problems start to happen.<p>

Dean starts to get jealous since Seth gets some attention, because Mark is trying to break through Seth's walls. Dean starts to pick on Seth at school when Mark and Glenn aren't around to keep them away from each other. Then there's Roman who pretty much wants nothing to do with Seth, creating a tense situation.

Seth walks into the high school and bites his lip. He oofs as Dean shoves him against the wall, having followed Seth in. Dean smirks over his shoulder and then keeps walking in. Seth takes a breath and avoids Roman, before heading off down the hallway.

Seth closes his eyes as he gets to his locker and leans against his locker, feeling something pull at him since he's not wanted anywhere. Soon enough Mark and Glenn would get rid of him because he was was causing problems. Then he would lose everything. If you where sent to the homeless shelter you basically had a place to sleep and that was it. Maybe if you where lucky someone would at least know you where still alive.

Seth leans more against the lockers and sighs softly. Soon enough all of this would be over and sadly this is the best home he's had. At least Mark cares about him. He knew Glenn wanted him gone right now since he was causing shit with Glenn's family.

Seth looks up when he hears a cry of pain. He sees Dean shoved hard against a locker by the Duddly brothers. Seth frowns and walks towards the scene. Dean is punched hard and Seth ends up running over and pulling Bubba off Dean. Seth nails Bubba across the face with a fist and then Devon tries to attack Seth from behind. Roman though appears and yanks Devon off. Roman slams Devon against the locker and growls in his face, "Take your brother and fuck off."

Devon gets free and gets his brother up. Seth watches as he leaves. Seth looks down at Dean and then offers him a hand.

Dean eyes Seth, "why.." Dean though takes Roman's hand and Roman helps him up.

Seth shrugs and then looks up when the principal walks over. Seth sighs softly and watches as the principal looks over the scene. Seth though points at himself, trying to take the blame. The principal sighs and looks at Seth, "you caused the fight?"

Seth nods and points to himself again, "I did they didn't. Just leave them alone."

Dean goes to say something but the principal shakes his head, "Seth you need to stop causing fights. Get moving. This time I'm expelling you. Your foster parents won't be able to stop me this time."

Dean looks at Roman and bites his lip.

* * *

><p>Seth closes his eyes when he see's Glen walk in. Glen glares at him having been told that Seth was fighting with Dean. Seth closes his eyes and then stands up and walks out of the office. The secretary tries to stand and stop him but Seth walks straight out of the school.<p>

Seth heads to the house, knowing he had a good while before Glen got back. Seth moves and packs his backpack. He picks up an hold worn teddy bear. One that his mother got him. He leaves that on the bed, figuring since at the shelter he would have it taken from him. He puts it on Dean's bed and then walks out of the house, not looking back.

* * *

><p>Glenn when he sees Seth is gone, pulls Dean and Roman out of school. He drives home and frowns when he see's all of Seth's stuff is gone. Mark comes home and Mark looks at Dean and Roman, "tell me what happened."<p>

Dean sighs and explains what happened as fast as he can.

Mark frowns, "you let him take the fall."

Roman rumbles, "we weren't given a choice. The principal just took him off."

Mark looks at Glenn, and Glen sighs, "Shit.. "


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks later.

Seth walks down the street quietly. It had been weeks since he saw Mark or any of the his old foster family. He just stuck to himself on the street. Some of the guys though at the shelter used him as a punching bag. Normally though he could avoid them by either staying on the street or going to the shelter early and then leaving early.

Seth closes his eyes as he sits on the bench. The first night 5 guys beat him up and took his backpack and everything he had. He was happy he left most of his stuff at the foster home. At least if they took another kid in they could use it. Seth puts his hands into his pockets and goes through them, trying to find out if he had a couple dollars to find some food.

Seth then leans back and looks up at the sky when he finds his pockets empty. He had recently debated on going to the city. At least there he could work or something. Seth rubs his face and stands up. He knew he couldn't stay out in the open for long because he doesn't want anyone he knows finding him.

Seth walks towards the outskirts of town, intending on heading to the train yard. He walks with his hands in his pockets trying just to avoid people. He had left the home in order to avoid being thrown out. He had started to grow attached to Mark and he didn't want to hurt Mark by forcing him to throw him out.

Seth hums softly as he turns to head straight to the yard, seeing the gate open. The train yard was long since closed. Seth walks through the yard and towards the back where the homeless people where. Seth smiles softly when he sees Mick running around the yard, mumbling to himself. Seth grins and walks over, touching his back, "Mick?"

Mick grins at him, "Hey boy. How are you?"

Seth smiles and hugs him, "I'm ok you?"

Mick laughs softly, "Dude love is always good."

Seth smiles softly and sits down on a crate, "You eat anything today?"

Mick shakes his head and Seth sighs softly, "You should eat Mick.. you know that makes things worse."

Mick waves his hand at Seth, "like your one to talk boyo. Your still running around here with me and the rest of us."

Seth looks at him, "I don't have anywhere else to go Mick."

Mick shakes his head and then twitches. He sits down and rubs Seth's back, "Kiddo.. I'm sorry."

Seth shrugs and smiles sadly, "I'm going to head to another city Mick."

Mick frowns at him, "No you can't... I'm not going to let you put yourself in danger."

Seth smiles at him, "I need to make money Mick.. and I can send you a little bit.. to make sure you eat and get your medication.. you could get help."

Mick wraps his arms around Seth and sighs, "Seth your a child.. I'm not going to let you just take care of me.. I'm an adult."

Seth smiles sadly at him, "Mick. Please.. I'll be ok. I'm on my own anyways."

Mick frowns, "you have me."

Seth smiles, "I know.. and I want to make sure.. you get the help you need. Trust me."

Mick sighs and looks at Seth, he hugs Seth tightly. Seth stands and looks at Mick, "will you be ok here?"

Mick nods, "Boy I'm always ok."

Seth nods and hugs Mick tightly, "I'll come back.. I promise."

Seth stands up and smiles sadly at Mick before heading away from the train yard. Mick was the only person in Seth's world that where Seth was heading and he was labelled insane so no one would believe him. Seth knew this. Seth heads to the bus stop quietly. He pulls up his hood avoiding everyone. Seth stops when he sees a poster on a phone pole and sees his picture. Seth shakes his head and then keeps heading to the bus stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Glen looks at Mark and sighs softly. Mark was beating himself up for not stopping Seth from running away. Mark had grown attached to the silent boy that lived quietly in a room. Then there was Dean's guilt and Roman's Guilt. Both of their boys had been looking for Seth on their own and Glen knew it. He never should have taken the boy in but now it was too late. Glen also hated to admit that he wanted to find Seth as well. He knew the boy would be eaten alive on the street. He also knows that Seth is running because of the all the hurt from other people and even himself.

Mark looks at Glenn, "they will find him Glenn. He'll be ok as long as he stays in town."

Glenn looks at him, "what if.. He doesn't stay in town."

* * *

><p>Seth stands in the bus station. He had no money and he didn't really have a way to get money for a ticket. He wonders if he can just sneak on the bus since he was at a dead end. Seth leans against the wall, not seeing the man that is watching him from the corner. The man smirks softly, noticing the Seth was an easy target. His small body and exotic hair. Everything that his clients would want in a boy. He finally moves towards Seth when he's certain there's no one there with him.<p>

"Hello," Randy states smoothly and quietly.

Seth looks at him and cocks his head, "Hi..."

Randy leans against the wall, looking at him, "trying to get onto the bus?"

Seth nods and looks at him, "what's it to you?"

Randy smiles softly, "You see I run a business.. I could pay for you to go there. You could work for me."

Seth nods and bites his lip.

Randy smiles softly and looks at the boy, "it's just a dancing job. Don't worry."

Seth looks at him and has no other way to leave the city and no other way to help Mick or himself. Seth takes a breath and then agrees with Randy, "alright."

Randy grins brightly and then takes Seth's hand and leads him to the ticket sales. He buys Seth a ticket and whispers, "There will be a man named Hunter at the station waiting for you."

Seth whispers, "Ok."

Randy nods, "I'll tell him to expect you. He'll make sure you get set up for the job don't worry."

Seth swallows looking nervous but agrees. Randy helps him get on the bus. Seth sits on the bus closing his eyes. Hoping that job will give him enough to not only help himself but Mick. Seth pulls his hoodie around himself as the bus pulls out of the station. No one even sees him since Randy was the one that bought the ticket.

It was 3am when the bus arrives at the station in the city. Seth gets off the bus and looks around. He stops when he sees a man, with long blond hair and cold eyes. Seth walks over, "Hunter?"

Hunter nods, "your the boy Randy sent?"

Seth nods and bites his lip, "Yeah.. I'm Seth."

Hunter waves his hand, not caring about his name he's just a worker to him, "Follow me."

Seth swallows and follows Hunter to a car. He gets in the car and fidgets as Hunter drives away from the station. Seth leans back in the seat, holding his stomach, having not eaten since yesterday but not willing to ask for food since he doesn't understand what's going on. Hunter scares him honestly. He looks at Hunter, who is staring intensely forward.

Hunter parks at a club and Seth's gets out when Hunter does. Hunter walks over and takes Seth's wrist, "Follow me."

Seth follows Hunter into the club, he looks around seeing girls dancing on the stage and men watching them closely. Seth bites his lip, looking around. He is lead through the crowd and then to an office. Hunter holds Seth tighter and opens the door. Seth walks in and gasps seeing an older man behind an elegant desk with a woman giving him a blow job. He though pulls her up and tells her to leave. Seth watches wide eyed as she leaves and the man puts himself back in his pants. A bad feeling settles into Seth's stomach but he's trapped.

"Randy sent us a boy.. his name is Seth." Hunter states and then pushes Seth forward.

The man grins softly at Seth, "Seth huh.. he's pretty.. he should make a lot of money here. Strip him"

Seth blinks and shrieks as Hunter rips his clothing off. Seth struggles as Hunter reaches for his boxers, "NO.. don't.."

Hunter snarls and rips them off.

The older man smirks and walks around the desk, watching as Seth tries to cover himself. He bats Seth's hands away and then grips one, of Seth's wrist bending it backwards, causing Seth to cry out in pain.

"Seth you belong to the Mcmahons.. you do what I say and when I say it," The older man states calmly, "my name is Vince. I own you.. all of you."

Seth shrinks back and whimpers softly, "No..."

Vince smirks and runs his hand up Seth's thigh, "You ever been with a man?"

Seth whimpers and shakes his head, "Please... don't."

Vince turns and throws Seth onto a rug on the floor, "Oh I won't.. I don't touch the Talent. In fact we auction our virgin's they fetch top dollar. All the rich people want little boys like you all the time. Hunter lock him down so that I can set up the auction. Until then though.. feel free to teach him how to give a proper blow job though. Can't have the clients disappointed. "

Seth's eyes go wide and he tries to back up. Hunter smirks and looks down at Seth, "My pleasure."

* * *

><p>Glenn looks up when there's a knock at the door and frowns as Mark answers the door. There's a police office there who looks grim.<p>

"Mark Callaway.. my name is officer Harper and this is officer Rowen." The officer states.

Mark nods and looks at him, "Yes?" Glen walks over and watches closely.

Harper sighs, "Mark... someone reported seeing Seth. He was in the bus. A known... person bought Seth a ticket."

Mark waits and Dean and Roman peek over from the hallway. Glenn sees them but doesn't say anything.

Harper sighs, "the man is known for working with a gang called the Mcmahons. They're known for using boys in their clubs and .. brothels."

Glenns eyes go wide and Mark snarls, "What..."

Rowen sighs and steps forward, "We think the man recruited Seth and bought him a ticket to the city. We don't think Seth knew what he was getting into. But these men use boys as prostitutes willing or not."

Glenn covers his mouth, "no.."

Rowen nods, "We sent his information to the city police but he was gone by the time the police got to the station and we don't have enough to hold Randy since he just bought him a ticket."

Mark whispers, "what can we do?" feeling defeated.

Rowen sighs, "If Seth contacts you, please call us. We will get him out."

Mark nods and whispers, "We will."

Dean bites his lip hard and looks at Roman, Guilt flooding into every part of Dean. If Dean didn't start the fight with the Duddleys Seth wouldn't have left. Dean leans against the wall and whispers, "Ro.."

Roman looks at him, "It's not your fault Dean. They'll find him."


	4. Chapter 4

Seth sobs softly as he curls up on a mattress. Hunter had given back his boxers after he was done and at least Seth was covered and left alone. Seth looks around the room and there is only a couple mattresses' in the room. The door is locked and Seth is stuck in the room. Seth rubs his face and pulls an old worn blanket around himself. He looks up when the door opens. He watches as another boy is pushed into the room.

The boy looks at him and moves sitting on the mattress. Seth sits up and looks at him, "Who are you?"

The boy looks at him and cocks his head, "who cares."

Seth bites his lip and whispers, "My name is Seth."

The boy nods, "I'm Johnny or Fandango."

Seth nods and rubs his arm, "what.. What is going on.."

Johnny sighs, "You're new I'm guessing."

Seth nods and bites his thumb, "Randy.. Bought me a ticket and then.. Hunter.."

Johnny nods, "They're going to auction you off aren't they?"

Seth nods and moves over to get closer to Johnny.

Seth shakes his head and whispers, "I'm scared."

Johnny nods, "you should be. .They will put you to work.. Servicing clients. Follow what the clients say and do what Hunter says and then you'll get to eat." Johnny states flatly. He then sighs seeing Seth shake and pulls him against his side.

Seth sobs into Johnny's shirt, "I want to go home."

Johnny nods, "I know. I think everyone here does."

Seth looks at Johnny, "How long have you been here?"

Johnny smiles sadly, "long enough. Just.. be careful and listen to what they say."

Seth swallows and then hides his face in his hands, "I just.. wanted to come to try and help Mick.. and myself."

Johnny wraps his arms around Seth and whispers, "where did you come from?"

Seth shrugs, "I .. I was in foster care. Kind of a last chance deal and then I fucked that up and now I'm here. I couldn't live in the shelter anymore. They kept hurting me."

Johnny nods, "I'm sorry."

Seth shrugs, "I came here because a friend of mine.. needed help and I did too.. I needed money."

Johnny sighs and nods, "I heard that from the last boy here.. he's gone now."

Seth looks at him, "where do you come from?"

Johnny shrugs, "I was adopted but I ran away because I .. loved someone. He sold me to here."

Seth's eyes go wide, "who?"

Johnny mumbles, "Randy."

Seth whispers, "We need.. I need to get you help."

Johnny laughs, "There is no help Seth. We're trapped here. They only let you out when you have a client or work. Otherwise you're in here."

Seth whispers, "I'm not going to give up"

Johnny sighs and looks up when Hunter brings some bread into the room. He throws it at them and mumbles for them to eat. He then leaves for the night, locking the door.

Johnny shares the bread and Seth eats quietly. Johnny then lays down and pulls Seth to lay with him when Seth looks lost. Johnny whispers softly, "you have to look for yourself here Seth.. or they'll kill you or someone will use you. You're on your own here."

Seth closes his eyes and whispers, "I.."

Johnny covers his mouth, "sleep. You're going to need the rest."

Seth settles close and clings to Johnny.

* * *

><p>In the morning Johnny is taken from the room leaving Seth there. Seth paces the room trying to come up with a plan or something. Hunter comes into the room though and grabs him by the hair, "Come with me." he states sharply.<p>

Seth gasps but follows Hunter closely, towards the front. Seth's eyes go wide and he panics when he sees a lot of people there. They though ignore him, watching Johnny on stage. Seth is pulled through the room and back into the office. There's a camera there and bed set up. Seth looks around and can only see Randy standing there as well.

Randy is talking and laughing with someone in the shadows, "they didn't even have enough to keep me."

Seth swallows and then yelps as he's thrown onto the bed. Hunter then turns on the camera and smirks at him, "Strip. The people that are going to buy you need to see what they're paying their money for."

Seth shakes his head and tries to run this time. He actually makes it to the door before he's picked up around the waist. Hunter growls and then throws Seth back onto the bed, "don't you get it Seth.. we own you and if you're not worth the time.. We'll kill you. So you better start to listen."

Seth swallows and looks to the side, seeing Randy show him a gun. Seth sobs softly but stands, pulling off his boxers. Hunter smirks and watches, "Turn around.. Show them everything."

Seth turns slowly and bites his lip, wishing he could go home.

* * *

><p>Mark receives a call in the late afternoon and is asked to come to the Police station with Glenn. Both of them leave Dean and Roman with the neighbours and come to the police station. Rowen looks at Glenn, "I need someone to identify that a video we found is of Seth."<p>

Mark nods and when Harper turns on the TV it's a still of Seth naked on the TV. Mark closes his eyes but states, "That's him... that's Seth."

Glenn whispers, "what's going on.. "

Rowen whispers, "they're going to sell him to the highest bidder. People pay a lot of money for virgins."

Mark shakes his head, "No.."


	5. Chapter 5

Seth sobs softly again into the mattress when he's shoved into the room and the door is locked. He looks up when Johnny comes into the room and falls onto the mattress. There's bruises on Johnny's chest. Johnny's eyes are also dead as he stares at the wall. Seth moves and crawls over to him, wrapping his arms around Johnny, "I'm going to save us.. we are going to save each other."

Johnny sobs and holds onto Seth tightly, hiding his face into Seth's chest. Seth presses his cheek against Johnny's hair. Johnny when he calms looks at Seth, "they're going to move me soon.. promise me.. promise me when you get out of here.. you'll tell my parents that I'm sorry."

Seth's eyes go wide and he shakes his head, "No.. we're going to get out of here."

Johnny whispers, "how though."

Seth whispers, "there has to be a way to get out this hell hole.. a way.. to contact the outside."

Johnny shakes his head, "No.. there's not. We're locked in a tiny room with some mattress's."

Seth whispers, "what about phones."

Johnny slumps and then pauses, "I can get a phone from a client.. but I have no where to call."

Seth bites his lip, "I do .. i think at least.. maybe."

Johnny nods, "I'll get the phone then.. and hope that your... person saves us."

Seth whispers, "I don't know if they will.. I don't even know where we are. They where going to kick me out.."

Johnny sighs, "It's the only thing we have. Hopefully I get a client that passes out.. after. Then maybe.. he'll have a phone."

Seth shakes softly and looks at him.

Johnny whispers softly to Seth, "Promise me though.. if I don't.. you'll tell my parents. "

Seth curls against Johnny and whispers, "I promise.. promise me that you won't forget me. You might be the only person that knows. "

Johnny nods, "if I get free.. I'm coming back for you."

Seth nods, "same."

* * *

><p>Rowen looks at Harper and whipsers, "I'm glade we didn't show them the rest of the video."<p>

Harper growls as he looks at the screen, seeing someone force a cock down Seth's throat, "I want these fuckers. I don't want to lose another child to these sick bastards."

Rowen looks at Harper, "We will save this kid.. it won't be another Johnny where he vanishes."

Harper nods, "If given the chance Rowen.. They're dead."

Rowen nods, "yes."

* * *

><p>Mark looks up as he walks into the house and sees Dean and Roman waiting for them. He though can't tell them and just looks at Glenn. Glenn whispers, "don't tell them."<p>

* * *

><p>Johnny bites his lip as he's pushed back into the room the next day. They had left Seth alone since it was just a busy day since it was a weekend at the club. Johnny though had some food in his hands and he sits down and offers Seth some bread. Seth eats quietly and whispers, "they .. they will auction me off tomorrow."<p>

Johnny nods and looks at him, "I leave tomorrow. They want me gone before.. they get a new boy."

Seth pauses and then holds his stomach, "No.. someone else can't come here."

Johnny smiles sadly, "they don't keep us in one place long."

Seth looks at him and whispers, "We'll get out.. or one of us will and we'll call for help."

Johnny whispers, "I doubt that."

Seth looks around and finds some paper and a bit of a pencil hidden. He writes the number for Mark down, "this is Mark's number.. if you ever get a phone.. call here. He'll help."

Johnny looks at him, "I'll tell him what happened to you.. I promise."

Seth nods and wipes at his eyes. He squeaks as Hunter opens the door. Johnny hides the paper and then yelps as he is pulled up, "we're moving you early. The new boy is almost here."

Seth watches and bites lip, watching as Johnny is pulled from the room for the last time.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth doesn't sleep that night; he lays in a curled ball on the floor. What he doesn't know though is that Johnny still had a bit of fight left in him. Hunter grave Johnny to Jamie to handle the transportation. Jamie was given orders not to use Johnny or even talk to him. Instead Jamie while driving grabbed Johnny's hand and puts it on his crotch, "I want you to service me."

Johnny seeing a chance to save himself, he whispers quietly, "But you're so big, that I think I need both hands to do this."

Jamie smirks and pulls over. He uncuffs Johnny's one hand from the door and moves to pull himself out of his pants. Johnny though bolts form the car. Jamie curses and tries to move to catch him but Johnny is fast. He darts around the corner and runs towards a crowd of people. An older man sees him and blinks looking confused. Johnny is dirty and not dressed for the weather also his face shows that he's terrified.

Johnny sobs, "Help.. I need help."

The man smiles kindly and whispers, "What kind of help."

Johnny looks at him, "Call the cops.. Please. They raped me and they'll rape him. PLEASE he's coming."

The man nods and pulls Johnny into the dinner close by to get him safe and Jamie watches from the distance cursing.

* * *

><p>Rowen and Harper are first on the scene and they look at Johnny like they have known him all his life, "It's you."<p>

Johnny looks at them with tears in his eyes, "I don't know who you are."

Rowen nods and whispers, "I know.. but I've been looking for you for almost 2 years Johnny. I'm office Rowen."

Johnny sobs, "my friend is in trouble.. his name is Seth.. save him.. I promised him I would save him.. Please.." Johnny pulls out the paper and waves it in Rowen's face, "Call Mark and Save him.. Please save him.

* * *

><p>Seth yelps in pain when he's kicked when he doesn't see Hunter enter the room. Hunter growls and drags Seth from the room, slamming the door shut. Seth screams in pain but follows Hunter, clawing at his hand in his hair. Seth shakes as he follows Hunter, "please let me go."<p>

Hunter growls and slams Seth against the wall, "shut up.. Your friend escaped.. We need to go."

Seth blinks and looks at Hunter, "Johnny got away?"

Hunter slaps Seth and growls, "Shut up and move, we're getting you away from here. I'm not going to jail."

* * *

><p>Harper drives with Johnny in the back, "do any of these streets look familiar."<p>

Johnny sobs in frustration and shakes his head, "No... Where are they.. it was a big building with a sign.." Johnny is so traumatized though he can't think straight anymore. He just wanted to save Seth and he was failing.

Rowen beside him speaks softly, "take a breath.. you're doing good.. do you know how far you traveled?"

Johnny shakes his head. Johnny eyes go wide when he sees Hunter and Seth. Hunter is dragging Seth to a car, "THAT'S SETH!"

Harper slams on the brakes and Rowen orders him to stay there. Both men get out of the car and draw their guns with squad cars on their way.

* * *

><p>Seth is pulled from the building and he struggles, hoping to either one to get away or to give Johnny time to help him. He is just hoping that Johnny keeps his promise. Hunter throws Seth against the car and pins him there with his body, arms on either side of Seth's head, "do you remember what I said.. if your too much trouble, I'm just going to shoot you right now."<p>

Seth sobs softly and shakes his head.

Hunter pulls out his gun and then Hunter's eyes go wide when there's a scream of brakes. Out jump two of the largest men Hunter has ever seen in his life. Both have guns. Hunter spins Seth and puts his arm around Seth's neck and gun to Seth's head.

"I would suggest that you let us walk out of here," Hunter screams at them.

Rowen states, "You're not going anywhere with the boy Hunter."

Seth sobs and shakes as Hunter laughs, "I should just shoot him now."

Harper glares at him, "Give me a reason to kill you.. Please give me that reason."

Seth shakes so hard and is so scared he loses control of his bladder and a pool forms under his feet. Hunter blinks when he smells the piss and looks down. That's the first and last mistake of Hunter. Harper takes the shot and shots Hunter straight in the head. Seth screams as blood is splattered over his face as the bullet knocks Hunter back. Seth is yanked forward by Rowen and his face is hidden in Rowen's shoulder. Johnny watches from the car and first thought in Johnny's head is he died to fast.

Harper lowers his weapon and then looks at Rowen, "He gave me a reason."

Rowen holds Seth tightly to him and nods, "good shot."

* * *

><p>The next few minutes are a blur for Seth. The Ambulances come and Him and Johnny are seperated in them and taken to the hospital. Doctors poke and test him. Nurses talk at him, but he's so deeply in shock the only words that come from his mouth are, "I want to go home."<p>

The Doctor gives Seth a shot in the end, to make him sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours later Mark and family come to the hospital with Trish. She looks stressed and scared as she signs the medical papers. Mark doesn't wait as he goes into the room to see Seth with his own eyes. Glenn talks to Trish and the doctors. Dean follows Mark and so does Roman.

Dean looks at the pale Seth that looks almost dead in Dean's eyes. Mark sees the rise and fall of Seth's chest and nearly breaks down.

Dean whispers, "is he alive?"

Mark nods, "yeah Dean he's alive. Just asleep."

Dean chews his lip and looks at Mark, "He's coming home right."

Mark nods, "yeah he is.. I'm not letting him go after this."

Roman nods and looks at him, "we didn't mean for this to happen."

Mark frowns, "We know that. I promise we'll talk this out." Mark looks at his boys, "Let Glenn take you home. When the doctors let me I'll bring Seth home ok?"

Roman nods and leads Dean out.

* * *

><p>Glenn comes into the room a couple minutes later, "They'll release Seth to our care. They have him on a couple meds for sleep.. He's ok though. He is actually ok."<p>

Mark looks at Glenn relieved, "I'll bring him home."

Glenn nods and whispers, "he's got one hell of a guardian angel."

A couple hours later

Seth groans as he wakes up, feeling groggy and out of it. His head hurts as he wakes up and slowly looks around. He blinks when he figures out where he is and rubs his head, groaning. Mark wakes up from his chair and sits forward, "good morning."

Seth looks at him and whispers, "you came."

Mark nods and looks at him, "Yeah.. Seth I'll always come when you need help, you're scared or in danger. You just didn't stick around.. to find out what was going to happen. We never planned on letting you go."

Seth fidgets and whispers, "I... I... I was scared.. I was causing so much shit.. and .. everything."

Mark sighs and tips Seth's face to look at him, "We're not giving up to you."

Seth looks at him with tears in his eyes and then moves wrapping his arms around Mark. Mark rubs Seth's back and pulls him into his lap, "you're staying with us Seth."

Seth whispers, "what.."

Mark whispers, "you heard me. We're not letting you leave our home. In fact lets go home."

Seth nods and Mark helps him stand. He gets him dressed in some joggers and sweater that Glen brought. Mark then wraps one of Glenn's jackets around jacket may as well be a blanket on Seth as it reaches his knees. Seth squeaks as Mark picks him up and puts him on his hip. Seth hangs onto Mark as they move through the hospital. Trish looks up and smiles softly at them both. She nods and Mark nods back, heading to the car.

Hours later they arrive home. Seth drifted off again not long after he got in the car. He was still wrapped up in Glenn's warm coat. Roman and Dean wait for him at the door. Mark is carrying Seth in and smiles softly at his boys. He lets Seth sleep though and puts him to bed, before coming back out.

Glenn looks at Mark, "he's going to need some help."

Mark nods and looks at him, "I.. I can't give up on him Glen. He ran because he got scared."

Glen nods, "he did.. and he nearly got himself killed."

Mark nods, "what would Dean have done if pushed to the point where Seth was."

Glenn sighs softly, "he'd run too."

Mark looks at him, "he's been through hell.. "

Dean and Roman both stand in the hallway watching closely.

Glenn looks at Roman and then Dean.

Dean steps forward, "I want him to stay." Dean holds the worn teddy bear that Seth had left in his room.

Roman nods and whispers, "Me too. You guys didn't give up on me and Dean through all our shit. Then you adopted us... He screwed up. We move on though just like you use to do with us. "

Glenn sighs and then looks at Mark, "he's a part of the family. We're not going to give up on him."

Mark nods and then looks at his family, "everyone go to bed. He'll be out until morning, we'll talk to him tomorrow."

The others nod and Mark watches as Dean though goes into Seth's room and puts the Teddy in Seth's arms.

* * *

><p>Dean sits watching TV with Roman. No one went to school today so Roman and him where watching Cartoons. Dean was munching on cereal happily watching Bugs bunny battle against the alien. Seth peeks out of his room and his eyes go wide when Roman looks back and sees him. Seth ducks back into the room.<p>

Roman hums and then gets up and walks over to Seth's room. He peeks into Seth's room and looks at Seth, "come on.. You should eat."

Seth fidgets and then looks at Roman, "I.. "

Roman shakes his head and takes Seth's hand and leads him out of the room. Roman leads him to the living room and sits him by Dean, "stay here."

Seth nods and peeks at Dean, "thank you."

Dean looks confused the spoon still in his mouth. Seth bites his lip, "the bear"

Dean takes the spoon out of his mouth, "Oh .. Figured it was important to you. Wanted to make sure you got him back when you came back."

Seth nods and takes a chance, hugging Dean. Dean hugs Seth and then bops him gently with the spoon, "I'm not sharing my cereal though."

Seth nods and Roman comes back, giving Seth a bowl of cheerios.

Seth looks confused as to why both of them are being so nice. Roman looks at him and then signs, "We were dicks."

Dean nods, "me especially."

Seth looks at them and whispers, "sorry.."

Roman looks confused, "We say we're dicks and he apologizes, how does that work."

Dean hums, "I'm not sure, it's supposed to work like that. Hell maybe I'm wrong."

Glenn walks through the living room, "Watch your mouth Dean."

Dean nods and then looks at Seth, "I think.. We're supposed to apologize to you."

Seth whispers again, "sorry."

Roman sighs and then moves, sitting on the coffee table and taking the untouched bowel away and puts it down. He then tips Seth to look him in the eyes just like Mark or Glenn always does to them, "No more apologizes from you.. Let us apologize to you."

Seth opens his mouth and Dean gently puts his hand over Seth's mouth, "shh."

Seth nods and Roman looks at him, "We were dicks. We never should have treated you like we did. I should have tried to get to know you, not pushed you away."

Dean nods, "and I shouldn't have caused all the shit I did."

Glenn sticks his head in, "DEAN language."

Dean waves his hand and then looks at Seth, "I'm going to make an effort not to be jealous and to get to know you."

Roman nods, "and I'll make an effort to get to know you as well."

Seth nods and Dean moves his hand.

Seth whispers, "thank you.. " tears come to his eyes.

Roman blinks and Dean wraps his arms around Seth and holds him tightly. Roman takes Seth's other side, "No crying.. I hate crying."

Seth goes to apologize but Dean quiets him with a look.

Dean then eyes Roman pointedly, "it's OK. He needs to deal with crying. Now though.. we eat and see if ... " Dean eyes the TV, "If we can find something good on TV."

Seth nods and Roman hands him back the bowel of cheerios.

Glenn looks at Mark as Mark walks in. Mark eyes the living room and sees Seth eating between their boys quietly, Deans arm still around him protectively and Roman doing his best Mark impersonation by watching over both boys. Mark then smiles softly and looks at Glenn, "guessing Dean and Roman fixed it."

Glenn nods and whispers, "They did.. we did good with them."

Mark nods, "we'll go good with Seth too. You know this right?"

Glenn takes a breath and then nods, "yeah I know."

* * *

><p>An Figured after all that.. People would need a little touch of Sugar.


	8. Chapter 8

Glen then takes a breath and looks at Mark, "we still need to talk to him."

Mark nods and whispers, "Let them eat though and soon we will."

Glen nods and gets his and Mark's breakfast as Mark makes the coffee. Finally after the boys have finished breakfast, Roman and Dean head into their rooms so that Mark and Glen can talk to Seth. Seth watches and chews on his thumb, watching Glen sit by him and Mark in front on the coffee table. Mark watches Seth fidgets in nervousness and then reaches out and gently moves Seth's hand so he's no longer chewing on the nail.

Glen then speaks softly, "can you tell us what happened when you ran."

Seth looks down at his lap and speaks softly as explains what happened, why he went to the city and everything.

Mark leans back and Glen bites his lip when Seth explains what happened with Hunter and the forced oral sex. At the end of the story Seth is in tears and Glen pulls him into his lap and holds him tightly. Seth holds onto Glenn's shirt.

Mark leans back, "So you went there to help your friend Mick as well?"

Seth nods and peeks at Mark.

Mark sighs softly and then leans forward, his elbows on his knees, "Seth where that's admirable, you're only a child. I know you want to help him but how about instead me and Glenn will help him and you just be his friend."

Seth whispers, "You'll help him."

Mark nods, "yeah it sounds like he helped you by being there."

Seth smiles softly, "thank you."

Glen then speaks, "Now lets talk about this running away thing of yours."

Seth swallows and Mark nods.

Glen can't look down at Seth since he's still hiding against him, so he gently gets Seth to sit up so he can look at him, "You know Dean use to run away to when he was in trouble and hide around the house."

Mark nods, "He hid in our closet once and Glen had to crawl in after him."

Seth looks at Glen trying to imagine that.

Glen chuckles, "You were scared we were going to give up on you right?"

Seth nods.

Glen sighs, "I wasn't handling things the best and I admit that. I'm sorry Seth, I'm as much your new father as Mark and I wasn't acting it."

Seth freezes and then Glen draws him close again and holds onto him tightly, "We're not going to give up on you and I know that's going to take a long time for you to realize just like it did Roman and Dean. We need to work together though Seth. Every time you run away we'll chase you and find you but we need to try to not run away too and come and talk to us."

Seth nods and whispers, "I can try."

Glen nods and rubs Seth's back, "You're stuck with all of us."

Mark nods, "So this is a group effort," He then looks straight at Dean and Roman who are spying on them all.

Dean smirks and waves not even the least bit ashamed and Roman just nods sheepishly.

Glen chuckles softly when he looks over his shoulder at them and then shrugs, letting them come out. Dean flops by Glen and Roman on Dean's other side. Dean then plays with Seth's pant leg, "So what's the plan from here."

Seth looks confused.

Dean pats Seth's leg, "We always have a plan of action on how to fix things and move forward."

Roman nods, "Sometimes Mark or Glen writes it out as well."

Dean nods, "It makes sure that we know how to we all agreed to fix things and what we agreed to."

Mark nods and thinks, "well I think.. first plan is that when we're in trouble, or worried or scared.. or anything we talk to either me or Glen."

Seth nods and Dean pokes Seth's leg and then him and Roman nod.

"We will try not to run away," Mark states, looking at Seth who nods at him agreeing.

Glen then thinks, "We'll have to catch Seth up on school which may mean home schooling for a bit to make sure he doesn't lose this year."

Dean sulks, "He gets to stay home."

Glen eyes Dean, "You want to get up and do schooling with me for the whole day?"

Dean then makes a face, "no."

Seth settles into glens arms more and listens quietly to them.

Glen though makes Seth look at him, "That means you're going to be doing a lot of work with me to try and get you caught up."

Seth nods, "ok."

Roman then looks at Seth, "I have an idea for this plan as well."

Mark looks at Roman.

Roman then grins, "Seth has to talk at least once a day for 10 minutes to one of us. He's way too quiet."

Dean perks, "Twice a day."

Mark nods, "I like that idea."

Seth blinks as he feels Glen nod, "I have to talk for 20 minutes.."

Mark nods, "Yup it's stated and seconded."

Seth looks at Mark not certain of that plan. Mark grins at him, "You'll do fine. Last resort we sick Dean on you and he'll keep you talking for a long time."

Dean pokes Seth's knee, "I'm good at that."

Seth looks at Dean and then Mark, "what.. what if I can't."

Mark chuckles, "Seth don't over think it. There's no punishment it's just.. They want to get to know you. Just be you."

Seth nods and settles more against Glen, "Ok.."

Mark then lets the planning go and goes to get ready since he still has to work today. Glen gives Dean the remote and holds Seth still. By the time Mark leaves for work, Dean is trying to get Seth side with him against Roman in some debate. Glen is ignoring this watching the news and Seth is comfortable in Glen's lap still, trying to stay out of the argument. Mark eyes the couch and decides he likes this controlled chaos that is his family and from the amused look of Glen he does too.

* * *

><p>Epilogue. 1 year later<p>

Seth leaves his counsellors office, looking for Glenn. Glenn and Mark had adopted him a couple months ago . It meant that Seth was really going no where. Seth since then had started to settle into his new life. Dean and Roman treated him like he was their brother and acted like they had been together forever. Mark paid for Mick's medication but Mick still choose to live in the lot. Mick though was still his friend and confidant.

Seth looks up and his eyes go wide when he see's Johnny in the waiting room. Johnny smiles so brightly when he catches Seth as Seth jumps into Johnny's arms and hugs him. He hasn't seen Johnny since the trail where Vince, Hunter and Randy all plead guilty for reduced sentences.

Johnny's adoptive fathers, Damian Sandow and Miz smile at Seth in greeting. Seth actually liked them and he could tell Johnny did as well. Johnny's first parents gave up on him, but Miz and Damian never did. Miz was a bit of a diva but so was Johnny so it worked. Damian at the trail told Mark and Glenn not to worry that no matter what Hunter and them would never make it out of prison. Miz nodded saying his father would see to it. Seth didn't know what that means still to this day and Johnny just said his father's where going to keep them safe.

Seth looks at Johnny and Johnny looks at him, "I kept my promise. I got you out."

Seth nods and hugs his friend again, "Thank you Johnny."

Johnny nods and hugs Seth tightly.


End file.
